


the potion master's son

by barbaravitoriatp



Series: Relicário de Emoções [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Two Fathers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: [DESAFIO INKSPIRED – #TIPOSDEPAI]Albus era filho de dois grandes homens e carregava consigo o peso do mundo, ou assim pensava…





	the potion master's son

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ HARRY POTTER e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de seus titulares, **J. K. Rowling** , autora da série literária, além das editoras, produtoras, distribuidoras e outros representantes que possuem direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o Desafio [#TIPOS DE PAI](https://getinkspired.com/pt/blog/38896/post/121877/dia-dos-pais/) do [Grupo **Inkspired Brasil**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/). Frase escolhida: _Pai Julius "aquele que vive no trabalho e quase nunca está em casa, mas nunca deixa nada faltar para a sua família e sempre que pode passa um tempo com você"_.
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> the potion master son - 2018 – Bárbara Vitória ©

 

_**tal pai, tal filho…** _

* * *

 

Desde que nascera, Albus sempre ouvira falar o quão parecido com seu pai ele era. Isso seria uma maravilha, se não houvesse um porém. Ele tinha dois pais.

Harry Potter era sua quase mãe, já que o gestara por nove meses em seu ventre e quase morrera ao lhe dar a luz, tanto que até hoje por consequência das complicações em seu nascimento, seu pai não tivera outro filho, o que ele sabia que deixava o  _gryffindor_  deveras triste. Assunto esse que também afligia seu outro pai, o famoso pocionista Severus Snape,  _slytherin_  e  _ex-death eater_ , além de outros tantos títulos que ele odiava ganhar, e que convenhamos, Albus também achava mais que ridículos. 

Seus pais eram heróis ele sabia, mas isso fora muitos anos antes e agora eles só queriam viver sua vidinha tranquila, mas ninguém deixava. Sempre era um assunto novo, uma manchete diferente nos jornais bruxos, uma fofoca ali e acolá. Pior que isso eram também os burburinhos dentro das paredes do castelo onde agora Albus estudava. Ele estava saturado, no entanto aguentava firme e forma, ou ao menos tentava pois nada era pior do que encontrar velhos amigos de seus pais, ou pessoas que o admiravam que sempre lhe diziam coisas do tipo como  _"você tem os olhos de seu pai"_  ou  _"você e tão parecido com seu pai, continue assim"_ e semelhantes. 

Só que nem sempre ele sabia reconhecer se isso era bom ou não, pois muitos comentários vinham carregado de sarcasmo e duplo sentido. E era isso que o matava por dentro, tanto que ele estava a beira de um colapso e não demoraria muito para que explodisse como uma bomba-relógio com o  _time_  ativado e instável…

 

}{

 

— Antes que saiam para o início dessa semana de recesso, eu quero um resumo sobre as semelhanças entre as profissões bruxas e trouxas que trabalham com plantas, tais como  _boticários_ ,  _farmacêuticos_ e _pocionistas._  Espero-os em minha assim que as aulas voltarem, estão dispensados. 

Nem mesmo terminara a frase uma turba de adolescentes seguira desenfreada porta afora, todos eufóricos e animados com o pequeno recesso que a escola teria. Um milagre na vida dos professores é claro, ainda mais na de Severus que tinha mais que uma dupla jornada. Mestre em Poções, Chefe de Casa e ainda por cima pai de um adolescente, tão vívido quanto aqueles que acabavam de sair de sua sala. E por citá-lo Albus ainda não se retirara do recinto, mesmo que Scorpius o tivera feito. Algo estranho já que ambos os garotos viviam grudados como se de gêmeos se tratassem. Suspirando já pressentindo uma larga conversa, devido o olhar que o menor lhe dera, selou a porta da sala lançando junto um feitiço de silêncio enquanto o chamava para perto de si. Antes mesmo que se levantasse para chamá-lo para perto de si sentiu-o pular em seu colo caindo em lágrimas. Albus não era de agir assim e aquilo deixara o homem preocupado, mais do que já estava, um alerta piscou em sua mente. 

— Shii, shii, calma filho, eu estou aqui. Calma, shii, shii — ditava ritmado enquanto afagava as costas do garoto que convulsionava a cada lágrima derramada. Depois de algum tempo, que pareceu séculos para o professor, seu menino deixou de chorar, ou ao menos o fazia com menos fervor. 

— Mais calmo agora? — Um pequeno aceno respondeu-o, deixando-lhe claro que a voz do outro ainda não era firme para se usar. Sutilmente convocou uma bandeja de chá com duas xícaras, nas quais derramou de forma ágil algumas gotas de poção calmante. Uma ele tomou para si e a outra ele passou para seu filho que verteu-a tão rapidamente que ele temeu que o garoto engasgasse com o ato.

— Melhor?

— Muito — ditou deixando o objeto sobre a mesa e recostando-se nela, coisa que rapidamente foi desfeita por Severus, que receoso com o baque da rápida ingestão do líquido tomou-o para perto o sentando em suas pernas, como bem fazia quando ele ainda era criança.

— Não irei lhe forçar a me dizer o que lhe aflige, mas gostaria que confiasse em mim tanto quanto confia em seu pai  _gryffindor._ Pode me falar o que quer que seja que esteja lhe fazendo mal. É algum aluno, algum professor, por favor Albus se abra comigo. 

— Sou eu, e esse meu fudido desespero, essa merda de medo. Eu tô cansado pai — falou voltando a chorar, agarrando-se na cintura dele e despejando as lágrimas em suas vestes, deixando-as molhadas. 

— Porque você diz isso?

— Porque eu fico sentindo essa merda de sentimento.

Temendo perguntar o que quer que fosse e o atrapalhar passou somente a outra vez o afagar, deixando-o se livrar de todo o desespero que ele parecia sentir. Dessa vez não demorou muito até que Albus se pronunciasse novamente.

— Me desculpe, eu não devia ter feito isso.

— Não fale assim filho, antes de mais nada saiba que eu e seu pai lhe amamos mais do que as nossas próprias vidas. Não duvide disso um único dia, me ouviu.

— Eu sei que vocês me amam, mas eu não mereço isso.

— E porque fala isso?

— Porque todo mundo parece esperar de mim algo além do que eu sou. Por ser seu filho eu deveria ser perfeitamente como você, mas não sou e o mesmo acontece com meu pai, é tão frustrante. Toda hora um falando sobre como sou você, como sou ele, mas como não sou nenhum dos dois. Ninguém me pergunta como eu sou, ninguém vê o quanto eu sinto falta do papai e morro de medo dele morrer cada vez que chega os jornais de manhã eu leio o obituário esperando que o nome dele jamais apareça ali. Eu sempre desejo que o senhor acorde bem de manhã e não passe mal e que eu possa te ver como pai por uns minutos que seja, mas você também sempre está trabalhando. Eu odeio isso.

— Albus, nunca duvide meu filho que nós dois queremos estar próximos de você. Eu só aceitei esse maldito cargo e não o larguei pelo seu bem, eu jamais quis me distanciar de você. E seu medo quanto ao seu pai, eu sinto-o por igual. Sempre esperando uma notícia ruim, mas eu sei que jamais vai acontecer.

— Como? Ele não tem estado em casa, não aparece aqui. Eu posso morar nesse castelo porque aqui estudo, mas eu sinto que ele não está lá. E quando o vejo ele sempre está em missão. Eu só não me sinto um bom filho, vocês na minha idade já haviam feito tanto e eu não fiz nada. Eu…

— Você está sendo um bom filho Albus e seu pai e eu não somos bons exemplos de infância. Sei que trabalhamos demais, que nem sempre somos uma família normal, mas somos uma e nos amamos. Não importa o que aconteça nem o que digam por aí. Se você está se sentindo mal por algo que alguém lhe falou, não dê importância. Tenho certeza que seu pai falaria o mesmo. Que tal então tomarmos esse recesso como nosso. O que você acha?

Nem foi preciso esperar uma resposta verbal, pois os olhos do outro brilharam como duas chamas acesas no meio da noite. Aquilo encheu o peito de Severus de alegria.

— Eu posso tentar conseguir uma autorização para sairmos do castelo, quem sabe seu pai possa ter uma folga se eu conseguir convencê-lo bem creio que possamos ir de férias para algum lugar no planeta.

— Isso seria incrível pai — e o abraçou transpassando ali todo o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. — O senhor não está chateado? Eu sujei toda a sua roupa, me portei como um tolo sentimental, eu…

— Se você não agisse assim eu até me assustaria meu filho, você é filho de seu pai tanto quanto é meu filho. Seu pai teria explodido de uma forma diferente é claro, pois com ele é lágrimas, gritos e vidros quebrados por energia a flor da pele, mas com você é algo mais profundo o que prova o quão parecido com ele você é. No entanto você também se reprime, com medo que os outros vejam, se porta como adulto quando não é e isso me lembra muito de mim mesmo nessa idade. Ah meu pequeno Albie você é tão nosso que ninguém poderia duvidar disso. Não se importe com o que eles fale, você só tem que ser você mesmo. 

— O senhor jura?

— E alguém vez eu fiz algo que não fosse confiável?

— Não. E quanto a eu, o senhor sabe, o assunto do trabalho? Eu não queria reclamar.

— Você tem todo o direito de reclamar sobre isso Albus. Que filho na sua situação não reclamar de ter seus pais longe, ainda mais tendo um tão perto, mas não podendo tê-lo como um filho deve. Eu sei que aqui é difícil, mas é seu primeiro ano e você precisa se acostumar. Não será fácil Albus, mas é assim que funciona Hogwarts, meses longe dos pais, mantendo contato por cartas, fotos e raras vezes por meio de uma rede  _flu_. Mas veja por esse lado, você ainda é sortudo além dos outros alunos.

— Como assim?

— Nenhum deles tem como pai seu professor e chefe de casa. Então abusando dessa vantagem o que acha de dormir nos meus aposentos hoje igual quando você era menor? Posso pedir que os elfos tragam alguns biscoitos de mel e aveia com leite temperado¹.

— Seria um máximo. Pai você é o melhor pai do mundo — abraçou-o com força agora chorando de felicidade, sendo seguido por Severus — junto do papai é claro, não podemos esquecer do papai.

— Não mesmo meu filho, nunca — e retribuiu o abraço sentindo-o mais uma vez o homem mais feliz da terra.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]. Leite Temperado para muitos pode referir-se à gemada (leite quente, gema batida e canela); leite quente com canela; leite achocolatado com canela ou chocolate quente e canela. Mas há também quem troque a canela das últimas opções por outras especiarias. Dependerá do gosto da pessoa.


End file.
